


When She Needs Love...

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [31]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey needs comfort.More Littleverse.
Relationships: Dana Brooke/Lacey Evans/Nia Jax
Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1071276
Kudos: 2





	When She Needs Love...

Finding Lacey alone had surprised both Nia and Dana, but they had been careful to put the girl into a bedroom all her own. They hadn’t expected Lacey to sneak to the doorway, standing there, holding her soft blanket and trembling, too afraid to ask for help. She wanted to come to bed, wanted to be invited into the bed. She had soon begun to cry, worrying both women enough that they both watched for a while in silence before moving, Nia moving over to make space for the girl even as Dana patted the space they made. 

“Come to bed honey, it’s okay… come here.”

She had smiled softly when Lacey settled into the bed, trembling and still reluctant to ask for cuddles. 

“Come to mommy, babygirl… it’s okay.”

Dana had spoken softly, curling her arms around the girl when she leant closer, hating how angry she was. Lacey had slowly settled into her lap, shivering a little at Nia’s attentive hair stroking. 

“It’s okay babygirl, just sleep now, we’ve got you.”

Lacey had whined softly, nestling her face into Dana’s neck and letting her eyes close. 

Lacey had woken later that night, sobbing weakly until Nia and Dana curled themselves around her, Nia speaking softly. 

“Baby, talk to us, what happened to you? We won’t let it happen again, but you’ll feel better when we know, I promise…”

Lacey had told them slowly, how badly Linda had treated her, how beaten down she had been, touch-starved and hurting. 

The same thing had happened the next night, Lacey still hesitant to just crawl into the bed until Dana touched her wrist, encouraging her into the bed with a soft voice and tender loving tone. 

“It’s okay baby, I’m here… come on.”

Lacey had curled closer, burying her face into Dana’s neck, shivering when Nia continued to softly pet her hair, both women had been tenderly sweet and loving, encouraging Lacey to speak and say what she needed. Lacey had been sweetly shy, openly weeping at the touches, she had been touch-starved for months. Lacey had wanted, so badly, to stay calm, to be happy, but she couldn’t help feeling loved and wanted. They had been so gentle with her she had relaxed, finding it easier to nap this time.


End file.
